A Curtains Christmas Carol
by Commander Khashoggi
Summary: Aaron is hired to create a seasonal Broadway blockbuster. The only thing is, he doesn't care too much for Christmas. Perhaps some familiar Spirits might change his mind.
1. In Which Aaron Takes On A New Job

The show was overdone to begin with. At least in Aaron Fox's mind.

 _"You want me to do what?" had been the composer's response  
"Take Charles Dickens' Christmas classic and make it sing" was the response. "It's about time for the Great White Way to have an annual hit!"  
"They already do enough straight plays of it"  
"But this will be -different-, Aaron"  
"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do"  
"Good."_

With that, Aaron was payed half what he had been promised. Taking the check he went home.  
Christmas Carol?!  
Aaron slammed the door to his apartment and tossed his coat over the couch.  
The world **had** enough of that tale!  
Aaron wanted to write original things, not a rehashed old story - even if it was a classic. The problem with using such a famous story was that no matter what he did, some groups were going to cry foul.  
Make it too dark and some would claim too dark for Christmas. To...'bouncy' and others would claim it took from the meaning behind it.  
Aaron lay down on the couch. He really didn't want to start. Christmas hadn't been his holiday for _quite_ some time. Christmas about family which he didn't have so he tended to just ignore the holiday. No celebration of any sort. It was a waste of time.  
Eventually, he made himself dinner and sat down at his piano, picking up a copy of Charles Dickens' novel nearby. It was best to start where the music would be most bouncy  
Hours went past as Aaron worked. There came a knock at the door so he got up from the piano and went to answer it: to find Oscar there.

"Hi there," Aaron greeted him  
"Aaron" Oscar returned with a grin on his face.

"Come in?" the composer stepped out of the way with a smile, letting his friend in.  
"Gladly. It's cold out there. Why is it the best holiday of the year fall on the coldest month?" Oscar chuckled.  
"I don't know about that.." Aaron countered. "Can I get you anything?"  
"A drink perhaps" Oscar asked looking at his watch, "to help warm me up." He then took a seat.  
Aaron went into the kitchen and came back with a glass. "So what brings you here?"  
Oscar smiled. "Why, you do of course. Or rather, you and your current project does and I must say, I'm rather excited"  
"Why? You don't celebrate Christmas"  
"Yes, that's true."  
"So why are you excited about a Christmas play?"  
"I enjoy the story myself."  
"Christmas Carol?"  
Oscar nodded then. "So much so, I've put in to produce it."  
"... you're producing this?..." Aaron asked. "Really?"  
"I'm also the one that requested you write it," Oscar added taking a sip of his drink  
Aaron froze then. "You did?"  
"I did. Who better to give it justice than Aaron Fox of Fox & Hendricks?"

"Fox and Hendricks doesn't exist anymore" Aaron muttered.

"Well..true.." Oscar hesitated.  
"So... I'm working for you" Aaron chose to change the subject, trying to grapple with the idea.  
"I suppose in a way, you are yes" Oscar chuckled.  
"Was the hard deadline that they gave me your idea too?" Aaron asked, his annoyance slipping through.  
"Well, no" Oscar replied almost apologetically.  
"But... why me?"  
"Because -you- have the ability to make this literary classic into a best-loved seasonal Broadway show"  
"Well, I'll turn the literary classic into a Broadway show…" Aaron replied a little less sure about himself.  
"One of the best! If only I had your talent. What a way to get into the Holiday spirit!" Oscar either didn't notice Aaron's attitude or he ignored it.  
"You have such great expectations for me."  
Oscar couldn't help but chuckle. "See? It's humor like -that-."  
"I guess it -will- keep me busy during the holidays."  
"Ah, but Aaron it won't be -all- work. Carmen and I will be giving a...Winter Holiday party I guess you could call it" Oscar replied with another chuckle.  
"The same one you do every year?" Aaron asked.  
"But of course"  
"That you always invite me to?"  
"Yes Aaron" Oscar answered with a slight sigh. He could see where this was going and he didn't want to go down this path. "Aaron, you've -got- to take time this year."  
"Why?" the composer challenged. "You know I don't celebrate Christmas!"  
"Because you've -got- to get out! You and your wife always..."  
"I'm not married," Aaron interrupted before anything else could be said.

Oscar took a deep breath. "You always used to enjoy them. You and Georgia both."  
"People change."  
"Georgia will be there" Oscar tried.  
"All the more reason for me not to come" Aaron retorted.  
"It'll be like old times" he tried once more. "You playing carols, her singing..."  
"It will not be like old times!"  
"Sure it will!" Oscar said cheerfully

"I think you should leave now" Aaron nearly growled  
"But Aaron..."  
"I'll get the stupid play done!"  
Oscar blinked and rose to his feet. "Look, Aaron if I've said anything..."  
"You've said quite enough!" the composer cut him off.  
"I see..."  
Aaron sighed, trying to be amicable. "You've given me some ideas."  
"I have?" Oscar blinked once more.  
Aaron nodded, "An idea for a song."  
"Well good. Aaron, -do- reconsider about the party" Oscar tried once more.  
"I'll think about it"  
Oscar nodded, going for the door.  
"But I still won't come" the composer finished  
Oscar sighed, turning back to him. "Aaron..."  
"You really want me there?"  
"Of course"  
Aaron nodded. "Well, it'll be my usual rate per hour to play the piano for your party then."  
The older man shook his head. "Clearly I've given you the wrong job, Aaron"  
Aaron blinked, confused.  
"Why, toss a 'Bah humbug' in there every so often and I'd have to reconsider casting Scrooge" Oscar explained with a slight smirk.  
Aaron's eyes narrowed.  
Oscar shrugged. "Too bad you won't come. Course, the door is always open to you" He opened the door to Aaron's apartment.  
"I know," Aaron softened just a little. Oscar didn't hear that however. He was already out into the streets of NYC once more. Aaron flopped back down on the couch, alone again. "Bah!" he suddenly burst out, "Humbug!" That...actually had felt good...  
He was feeling a great deal of empathy for Scrooge at present. Everyone always gave that old man a hard time at first... True, Scrooge did have his faults - he was rather cold hearted, but Aaron couldn't really see what the big deal about not liking Christmas was. It was another, over-rated holiday  
Aaron lay on the couch, closing his eyes. He hadn't really been thinking when he had made that comment to Oscar. Two years ago, he had done the same thing, and Oscar actually had hired him to come play at the party.


	2. In Which There Is A Ghostly Visit

_Oscar had really wanted Aaron there so he had agreed to pay Aaron's fee. Aaron dressed nicely and showed up at Oscar's party early  
Oscar walked him to the piano.  
"So what do you want me to play?"  
"Anything festive will do I think" Oscar decided.  
"Alright. When should I start?"  
"As soon as the others begin to arrive, whenever you wish" the older man decided after a thought.  
"Alright," Aaron got himself settled and Oscar went back to attend to other things. Aaron sat there, watching them set up as Carmen and Oscar shared a few laughs.  
When it looked like the party was starting, Aaron started to play, his music a pleasant presence beneath the rest.  
Aaron decided that he didn't mind this after all. He always felt better around people if there was a piano between them and him. A few of the guests even came up to him to request songs. Aaron agreed with a smile and the music continued.  
"Look," Carmen whispered to Oscar, "I think he's enjoying himself!" Oscar turned to look over to Aaron. "That's good to see." Carmen nodded, "Guess your plan worked." Oscar couldn't help but smile.  
"He does need to get out more"  
"Agreed" It was then that Oscar noticed the housekeeper answering the door and a familiar young woman enter. Oscar's smile grew. "She's here finally" he whispered to Carmen before hurrying over to the door. Carmen blinked and followed after him  
Georgia gave her coat to the housekeeper and looked around._

 _"Georgia," Carmen greeted her  
"Hello Carmen. Oscar" she greeted both with a smile.  
"Glad you could make it" Carmen responded.  
"I wouldn't miss it"  
"I hope you enjoy yourself" Oscar offered._

 _"Thank you"  
Singing could be heard from another part of the room. It sounded like Jingle Bells. Georgia lifted her head and made her way towards the sound, singing softly to herself.  
A few greeted her on her way and she returned the greeting.  
Aaron finished the song and Georgia came to a stop hidden amongst the rest of the guests listening to him. "Alright, what do you want to hear next?" Aaron asked. Some names were thrown out. "Is that even a Christmas song?" he joked with one of them.  
"White Christmas!" Georgia found herself calling out amongst the laughs and shouts. Aaron stopped. He recognized that voice. There was no mistaking it...  
No one would have noticed it unless they were watching closely, but Aaron's hands were shaking just a little as he played the opening bars. Softly, Georgia began to sing. At first others sang along with her, but they dropped off to let her carry the song. For them, it was so they could -hear- Georgia Hendricks sing. After all, -that- was a treat in itself.  
The pair reached the end of the song. Her voice fading as the piano's last cords echoed and then faded.  
Aaron took his hands off the keys and for a moment, the entire room had fallen quiet.  
Aaron was afraid to move, afraid to break the spell. It really had been only a minute before there was applause. Georgia looked down to her hands, a gentle smile crossing her face.  
While others greeted her and complimented her, Aaron wanted to crawl inside the piano.  
Finally, someone requested another song, and Aaron started to play, relieved to have a distraction.  
She -still- had the power to shake his world even now...  
Aaron's heart ached…  
Meanwhile, Georgia made her way about the room.  
Aaron was finally able to say that he needed a break. "Of course Aaron. Rest your hands" Carmen told him. He went to find Oscar. The older man was talking, to Georgia of -all- people.  
The composer stopped in his tracks.  
Georgia must have seen him because she stopped mid-conversation. Oscar turned. "Oh, Aaron!" he grinned.  
"Hello"  
"I was just telling Georgia what a -treat- it was to hear the two of you gain"_  
 _"...yeah..."  
"It's still there"  
"You're looking well..." Aaron said to Georgia in an attempt to change the conversation. "I like your dress."  
"...Thank you.."  
"Very... Christmassy"  
"...I wanted to get into the Spirit..."  
Aaron nodded, "I didn't know that you were coming."  
"I come every year.." she replied softly.  
"Ah." he said, "Yes... I guess you did..."  
"...You on the other hand...I...wasn't expecting..."  
"Yeah... well..."  
"You've not come for some time..."  
"Oscar needed someone to play piano."  
"..Oh.."  
"Yeah... but... it's good to see you."  
"It's good to see you're doing well..."  
Aaron gave a shrug, "I'm alive"  
"...I see.."  
"But you... how have you been?" Aaron asked, turning the conversation to her.  
"I've been doing alight..."  
"That's good to hear"  
Georgia looked down to he hands.  
"Can I get you some punch... or anything?" Aaron offered.  
"Punch would be nice if it isn't a bother..."  
"Not at all," he said, "In fact, Oscar and Carmen have put together quite a spread this year. Would you like to come and see?"  
"I would" Georgia nodded. There was sincerity in her voice.  
"If you would come with me?" he offered his arm, leading her over to the loaded buffet table. "What can I get for you?" he asked with a smile. "Your wish is my command." Georgia glanced over it, pointing out a few things. Aaron filled a plate for her and gave a little bow. Georgia couldn't help but give a small smile as she took the plate from him. Aaron walked Georgia over to a couch. "Would you like to sit?" he offered. She nodded and took a seat. "May I join you?" he then asked. She shrugged so Aaron took a seat. "Georgia?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I...I'm glad to see you.."  
She gave a short glance his way. Aaron looked around, trying to find something else to talk about as Georgia went back to her food.  
"They really went all out with the decorating.." he tried again  
"They did" she agreed. But that's Carmen and Oscar for you"  
Aaron nodded, "I counted three Christmas trees! It's... a little much"  
That earned a small smile from Georgia. "I don't think so" she stated. "It's perfect. What have you been up to?" she asked then.  
"Some writing."  
"Oh?"  
"No major shows or anything like that. You?"  
"Performing" she responded simply.  
"That's good." Aaron leaned back and looked up at the decorations hanging from the ceiling. "Hey Georgia? Look up."  
She did so. "Mistletoe…" she murmured.  
"It is Christmas" Aaron reminded her leaning in closer and kissing her gently before he lost his nerve. Suddenly he found food in his face. Aaron jumped back, startled. Georgia had gotten to her feet and was quickly making her way to the other side of the room. Aaron closed his eyes with a sad sigh.  
"Aaron?"  
The composer opened his eyes. Oscar was standing there with a towel.  
"Thanks..." Aaron muttered, taking it and cleaning his face.  
"Of course.."  
"May I go home now?" Aaron asked, wishing to keep the last ounce of dignity remaining.  
"You want to go home?" Oscar asked a bit surprised.  
"If that's alright with you, boss."  
Oscar took out his check book and pen.  
"Forget it," Aaron said softly, "I know you only 'hired' me because you wanted me to come."  
"But I'm a man of my word" Oscar reminded him.  
Beaten and simply wanting to leave, Aaron sighed. "Two hours-worth then..."  
Oscar nodded, filling out the check.  
"I'm a fool…" Aaron muttered.  
"Fool?"  
"Well, you saw what I did…"  
"You're no fool" Oscar tried.  
"Then why am I wearing some of your buffet?"  
"Would it make you feel better if I agreed?"  
"It might," Aaron agreed.  
"Then okay, you're a fool"  
"She makes me that way..."  
Oscar tilted his head  
"Georgia" Aaron explained. "I really thought I could do it," he looked to Oscar. "See her, I mean." Oscar nodded handing Aaron his payment and the composer pocketed it. "Well... have a good Christmas... or Hanukkah... or whatever."  
"You try to have a Merry Christmas yourself" Oscar offered, walking Aaron to the door. "Just out of curiosity, what will your holiday plans be?"  
"For the twenty-fifth?"  
Oscar nodded.  
"Well, I'll be going to mass but that's about it"  
"I see.."  
There was a light giggle from across the room and Aaron looked up. Georgia had been literally swept off her feet and spun by Him…of all people and had just stolen a kiss.  
Aaron hurried out into the cold night, rushing home._  
Aaron opened his eyes and shook his head. That was the last time he had gone to one of Oscar's holiday parties and he vowed he wouldn't go back! He went to mass for Christmas, and that was all. Aaron sat up. He didn't object to all the happy people at Christmas time, those with families should enjoy themselves. That made him and Scrooge different!  
All the same, he could understand why Scrooge was so crabby, with everyone always trying to get him to have a Merry Christmas. It was quite annoying when one didn't -want- to celebrate! They couldn't seem to understand that. Aaron got himself something to eat and tried to work.  
As the evening wore on, he managed to get a few ideas for a song down, before he decided to call it a night. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.  
His clock chimed midnight. And soon, footsteps could be heard outside his bedroom. Aaron was usually a heavy sleeper, Georgia knew that, but for some reason, he stirred. "Aaron..." came a voice. "Aaron Fox..."  
"Wha..?  
The noise came closer and Aaron sat up. A chill filled the room. Aaron cursed the radiator and turned the light on. It was then that the door blew open with a bang. Aaron jumped out of bed and came face-to-face with a pale-yet-familiar face.  
He yelped the face simply smirking at him.  
"Sidney?! What the hell?!"  
That earned a chuckle. "Precisely."  
"What are you doing in my apartment?"  
"I came to see -you- Aaron."  
"What do you want?"  
Sidney made his way into the room looking around a moment. Aaron moved out of his way. "What did you want?"  
"As I've told you. To talk with you" Sid took a seat.  
"What's so important that you had to break into my apartment and wake me up in the middle of the night?" Aaron demanded.  
"Watch it, Fox! I may be dead but I can still rough ya up!" Sidney growled.  
Aaron blinked, then blinked again.  
Sid's eyes narrowed slightly. "So ya gonna shut yer trap and listen, or am I gonna have to shut it for ya?"  
Aaron simply sat down. "So, what do you want?"  
"It concerns you an' your Christmas spirit. Or lack thereof."  
"Everyone knows about that"  
Sid nodded. "Yeah, ya might say that to the point even th' Big Guy upstairs' noticed."  
Aaron blinked. Sid pointed upward.  
"Hey, I go to mass" Aaron objected.  
"But there's more to it"  
"Am I dreaming?"  
Sid the rose and smacked Aaron up the backside of his head.  
"Ouch!" Aaron rubbed his head  
"That answer yer question, Fox?"  
"So what do you want?"  
"It isn't what I -want- but what I was told to tell ya."  
"Fine, what are you telling me then?"  
"You've forgotten th' true meaning"  
"Of course not!" Aaron objected. He then began to recite "Christmas is about warmth and love and family and charity in order to celebrate the birth of Christ…"  
"Enough, enough!" Sid shouted. He then gave Aaron a glare once the man had fallen silent. "But ya don't believe that"  
"Then if you're so smart, what do I believe?" the composer came back.  
Sidney gave a shrug. "Only telling ya what th' Big Guy told me."  
"What else did he tell you?"  
"That you're gonna be visited by three spirits"  
Aaron stood up, got himself some coffee and then sat back down. Sid watched him. "Have what ya need now?" he scoffed.

"Three spirits huh? Let me guess..." Sid gave Aaron a Look. Aaron raised his hands, "Sorry, sorry, go on"  
"Expect th' first when th' bell tolls one"  
"Ghost of Christmas Past?" Aaron raised a brow.

"None other."  
"And then the Ghosts of Present and future?" Aaron continued.  
"Who's doing th' talkin' here?!" Sid snapped.  
"Sorry…"  
"But yes, Present at two and future at three" the ghost continued.  
The composer nodded. "Anything else?"  
Sid rose to go. "Hear what they have to say and show you"  
"Alright. How is this supposed to end?"  
"Hear what they have to say and show you" Sidney repeated. With that, he shimmered and faded away.  
"You have GOT to be kidding me," Aaron said to the empty apartment. Could this -really- be happening? He looked at the clock.  
It was nearly one. Aaron sighed, getting himself more coffee and sitting down at the piano  
There was really no point in sleeping. He picked up his notes and started to go over them while he waited. It wasn't long before the clock in the hall chimed.


	3. In Which There Is Time Travel

Soon after, there was a polite knock  
"If you're a ghost, come in" Aaron called.  
The door opened gently. "Spirit actually" spoke the figure. Aaron looked to the door to see..."Johnny?..."  
The Spirit gave a slight bow. "The one and only."  
"Are you really?"  
The figure smiled gently. "Now think about that question, Aaron" he mused.  
"I was just being hopeful," Aaron said, "I suppose you're the ghost... ah... spirit of Christmas Past?"  
"I am. I've taken the form of a figure close to you so there would be a better chance that you might take to heart what will be shown."  
"Ah I see well... can I get you anything?"  
Johnny shook his head. "We've got lot's to see, Aaron."  
"Yeah I guess," the composer got up and grabbed his coat. Johnny turned on the flashlight he held. It was bright.  
"Can I say something first? I don't like Christmas because it reminds me of Georgia, who is no longer with me, and it reminds me that she's no longer with me" Aaron quickly confessed. Johnny gave an amused chuckle at that. "Do keep that in mind" Aaron added.  
"I had on just like you over a century ago," Johnny commented with a knowing smile.  
"Well, let's get this over with." Johnny moved to the wall with the window, shining his bright flashlight upon it. The flashlight beam caused a space big enough to walk though melt away. Aaron followed him. "Through there? Out through there?" He leaned out. There was a decent fall to the ground.  
"Something wrong Aaron?"  
"I've just never walked out of a third story window before.  
Johnny turned his flashlight to Aaron. As he spoke, Aaron felt himself lifting and he crossed himself reflexively.  
"No Aaron, I won't let you fall" Johnny hooked his flashlight, still on, to his belt and held that hand out to him. Taking a breath Aaron took the spirit's hand. Johnny stepped of the 'ledge' and took off. Aaron found this more than a little unnerving  
"Relax Aaron" Johnny tried to calm him.  
"Easier said than done" the composer muttered, his eyes closed. At that, Johnny sped off.  
It seemed like ages before the finally slowed. But really it was no more than a moment. Aaron slowly opened his eyes. Everything seemed...grayer. "How far back?" Aaron asked out of curiosity as he looked around.  
"1930" the Spirit replied without a hesitation.  
"Wow…"  
"Wow?"  
"That was a long time ago"  
Johnny chuckled. "For you perhaps." The pair descended upon a roof of a building rather quickly. "Do you recognize this neighborhood?"  
Aaron nodded slowly "This is where I grew up." It wasn't long until Aaron found himself in a room. He was...home. At least, in his boyhood home as he remembered it. Despite himself, he gave a smile.  
"You do recognize this place then?" Johnny asked.  
"Of course"  
The pair heard a door open and close. _Then a call of "Aaron!" in a firm male voice  
Footsteps could be heard running in from another room and a young boy entered.  
_Johnny smiled. "And that young boy must be..?"  
"Me," Aaron said softly  
 _An older figure with salt-and-pepper hair appeared then and the young boy greeted him. "Are you ready to go?" the man asked the boy.  
"Yup" the boy replied._  
"Where are the two of you going?" Johnny asked. _"Well get your coat and let's go" the man told the_ _boy.  
_ "Church, I imagine," Aaron said  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. This is probably the first year..."  
"First year?" Johnny asked with an interest.  
"I played in church for Christmas when I was young."  
"My you started out young then, didn't you?"  
"Guess so," Aaron replied, "But I didn't think of it as performing, not back then"  
The _younger Aaron put his coat on and the two were out the door._ "We must follow" Johnny said, taking Aaron's arm. The composer agreed and Johnny took off, Aaron in tow.  
 _The church wasn't very large, or fancy. The younger Aaron and his father were already there. Aaron had shed his coat and went over to the piano._ Johnny landed with the grown Aaron. They watched the boy ruffle through some sheet music before setting it up on the piano.  
His father sat in the front pew. Younger Aaron started in on playing. Both his father and Johnny listened. It wasn't perfect, of course. But that was to be expected from a child.  
 _"No no!" the man shouted, rising to his feet._ Both Aaron's looked up. _The father made his way over to the younger._  
 _"I'm tryin', papa."  
"We've been over this and -over- this, Aaron."  
The child stuck his tongue out in concentration and started again while is father stood back to listen. This time, he did not miss a note. "How was that?" the boy smiled  
"Better" the man nodded. 'But Keep practicing. You want to be wonderful for mass tonight after all"  
"Uh huh," the boy agreed.  
"Then get on with it!" Young Aaron went back to the piano with a will._  
The older Aaron shook his head with a smile. Johnny looked to the older Aaron. "Your father seemed pretty set that you be perfect."  
"He meant well.."  
Johnny gave a nod. "And you seemed willing to please him"  
Aaron nodded, "I guess he sounds harsh..."  
"A bit, yes"  
"But he wasn't"  
"No?"  
"He really cared for me. He..he wanted better things..."  
"Oh?"  
Aaron was silent, watching his father. "Aaron?" Johnny spoke up

"mmm?"  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Just thinking..."  
"Of what?"  
"About my father… He's been gone for three years now."  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
"Didn't you know that?"  
"I did. Died before Christmas, I believe?" the Spirit looked to Aaron for confirmation. "And the result of this rehearsal was a success" Johnny added.  
Aaron nodded slowly, "Yeah. I was so proud that Christmas…"  
"And so was your father in his own way of showing it. However, -we- have much to see yet."  
"Can't we stay for the service?"  
Johnny took out a clip board, looking at his watch. Aaron laughed. He couldn't help it. The Spirit looked up at that.  
"You really did your research"  
"Impressed?" Johnny smiled.  
"I am."  
"I suppose we've got time" Johnny nodded  
"Really? Wonderful!"  
The Spirit took out his flashlight and waved it around. The church disappeared in a blinding light...then reappeared. Now it was full of people. It was full and bright and full of music and happy spirits. Aaron settled down in the back and soon, Young Aaron got to play.  
 _The boy sat down at the piano and began, making no mistakes. Once he had finished, he looked to his father.  
_ The composer sat on the edge of his seat, watching, turning to the older man once the boy had finished.  
 _There was a sparkle in his eye and...w was that a -hint- of a smile of pride?_  
Aaron felt quite warm. "I know he loves me.."

Johnny turned to him. "It sure appears so. However, now we must be going." With that, there was another swipe of the flashlight.  
"Where to now?" Aaron asked.  
"Quite a few years later"  
Aaron shielded his eyes. When he was able to see again, he discovered they were outside a penthouse.  
"Where are we?"  
"Don't you recognize it?"  
Arron shook his head slowly. Johnny looked at his watch. "Well, I suppose we're early yet"  
"Are you going to tell me?" It was then that a taxi pulled up. Aaron automatically moved out of the way. _First, the driver opened the door, allowing a young man to step out._ "Well, that's me" Aaron confirmed. _The young man in turn turned to open the other door facing the building. ...And -she- stepped out, dressed quite fine._  
Aaron gasped, Johnny looked to him. Aaron then made his way over to the woman. _It was then that -she- happened to turn her head, seeming to lock eyes with him._  
"Georgia..." he whispered  
 _"Miss Hendricks?" the younger version of him said after paying the driver. She turned, breaking the gaze, with a giggle. "Aaron please, you don't -have- to call me that anymore."_  
"I know where we are now," Aaron said to Johnny  
"Oh?" Johnny replied with a knowing sparkle.  
"We'd been dating for a while.. a show did well and we went to celebrate."  
 _The couple made their way into the building._  
"Can we follow?" Johnny nodded and Aaron hurried after them. The Spirit wasn't too far behind. Upon entering, the composer looked around the party. There were quite a few familiar faces and Aaron told Johnny about the people he knew. He looked pleased to see all these people, close to all of them..  
 _The younger version of him and Georgia spun around the room as they danced. Of course, she was the better of them but she never made him feel awkward. They were -so- happy...  
_ The older Aaron just stood there and watched them, giving a soft sigh and looking a little sad. Johnny looked to him at the sigh. "Aaron? Are you alright?"  
"Just... sad"  
"I see" Johnny closed his eyes then.  
"But it's alright. I don't mind."  
Johnny had fallen silent, his eyes still closed.  
"It's good to see her again... without having to worry about it ending badly"  
The Spirit opened his eyes. Aaron had a faint smile. So much so, that Johnny couldn't help but smile either. Aaron slowly made his way over to the dancers, the laughter all around him. He reached out to touch her hair but his hand went right through her. "They are Shadows of Things That Have-Been" Johnny told him.  
"Yeah, I know. I read the book. You know..." he turned to Johnny, "I feel a bit insulted here."  
"Insulted?"  
"I'm not nearly as bad as Scrooge."  
"No, you aren't that's true."  
"Glad to hear that."  
 _Younger Aaron and Georgia danced to under a sprig of mistletoe_ _and they kissed_  
Aaron sighed and smiled. "I miss her.. She loved Christmas. Well..-loves-…I imagine."  
"She still does" the Spirit assured as the room started to fade. Aaron kept his eyes on her. Georgia was the last to fade out, her smile like it was burned into his memory. "Now what?" he asked Johnny.  
"Another Christmas.."  
"Next year?"  
"Well...not quite.."  
"Mmm, that one was a bit of a mess," he agreed, "That was the first one after we were married... but it's still a good memory. The year after that then?"  
"...no..."  
The space around them began to sway. "Not the one when my father passed on?" Johnny shook his head.  
"When all of our relatives came to visit at once?"  
Johnny gave a small chuckle. "...Unfortunately I wish I could show you that one...but no..."  
Aaron rattled off a few more memories however Johnny turned down them all. The world came back up around them then. Aaron's apartment, looking quite normal.  
"So we're done then?" Aaron asked.  
"Not quite. Look."  
"I'm home.."  
"No, you aren't. Look" Johnny pointed to the front door  
It wasn't long before the door opened  
Aaron saw himself enter the room. _He tossed his jacket over a chair and then went into the kitchen._ Johnny motioned for Aaron to follow himself  
"No."  
"Aaron."  
"I'm making hot chocolate, I'm going to eat half the box of Christmas cookies my mother sent, and then I am going to bed. I don't need to watch that."  
Johnny gave an inward sigh  
"Or what, you want me to see how miserable I was, ignoring Christmas?"  
"Aaron..."  
"Just what do you expect me to see?"  
"You're supposed to take away from this"  
The composer gave an exaggerated sigh and got up, going into the kitchen where his younger self was, indeed, eating cookies.  
"Ghost" Aaron stood there sullenly, arms folded.  
"Spirit" Johnny corrected  
"Depends which version of the book you read," Aaron replied absently.

Johnny crossed his arms. "What?"  
"Can you tell me what I am supposed to get out of all of this?"  
"This is for your welfare, Aaron."  
"Yes I know that," Aaron responded with exaggerated patience  
"These are images of things that -have- been, Aaron" Johnny gave a sigh as he stated again. "-You- brought these on yourself. "  
"I did?"  
Johnny nodded slowly. "No man's fate is decided for him"  
"Oh yes, I suppose I decided my fate when I walked out on my wife after five years," he snapped  
"They are what they are so don't blame -me-" Johnny snapped back.  
"So are you not allowed to give me a straight answer on what I'm supposed to learn from this?"  
Johnny shook his head.  
"Alright," Aaron said, "I'll tell you what I *am* learning from this: Christmas was Georgia's favorite holiday... and without her... well... it just hurts too much"  
"A sad consequence..."  
"But, as far as I know, that is why I don't like Christmas!"  
"Fair enough"  
Aaron sighed, "Maybe I should just start visiting my sisters for Christmas instead. Most of them live in Chicago."  
Johnny opened his mouth to speak.  
"If the point is for me not to be alone on Christmas.."  
"I am only told enough to do my part Aaron"

"And... how much more is there to your part?"  
The Spirit looked to his clipboard.  
"Or do you want to make me more miserable?"  
"That is not nor was not my intention Mr. Fox. As I have said, these are shadows you've created."  
"Georgia created this one" Aaron protested.  
"You aren't completely innocent."  
"Oh not you too!"  
"Well, you aren't."  
"Yeah yeah…" Aaron had had enough.  
The spirit sighed "Fine fine." With that, Johnny flashed his flashlight once more. Things didn't look that different to Aaron, as his living room shifted to become his living room. "You're home"  
"Thank you," the composer stood up, "can I get you anything, before you go?"  
"No, I'll be fine"

"Alright," he said, "Well... it...well..." Aaron gave a smile, "Parts of it were fun"  
Johnny gave a nod. "I'm...sorry it didn't end pleasant"  
"I should've seen it coming" Aaron dismissed. "Who's next?"  
Johnny gave him a light smirk. "Thought you knew the story"  
Aaron laughed.

"Well?" Johnny mused.  
"Yes, the ghost... spirit of Christmas present. But what will it - he- look like?"  
"I couldn't tell you Aaron. Most likely as someone you know however. I best be on my way. I have places to be. Take care of yourself Aaron."  
"Have a good night" Aaron returned. With that, there was a flash of light and soon, the room was empty. Aaron sighed and leaned back, putting his feet up. Now to wait for the second. Aaron settled in with more coffee.


End file.
